Magic Within You
by Nicole.Mitchell
Summary: My life is full of hardships and pain. And ever since I met you, the pain has been unbearable. So please forgive my mistakes, but do not regret that one moment. 100 Zutara drabbles. T for later chapters, may go up or down.
1. Changed

**Hikaru**: ...getting a little tired of this, but oh well. Lol. Just kidding. 100 Zutara drabbles. This is going to be fun. Don't know how many I can get done at a time, but let's try. I do not own the Avatar, or the creepy cactus juice that made Sokka go temporarily crazy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Changed

I watched her as we fought. Her eyes were so full of...something. Hatred? Anger? Fear? No...none of those. Sadness and disappointment. I sent a fireball her way, watching in anger as she easily deflected it, countering with a waterwhip I was barely able to dodge.

"I thought you changed..." She yelled as she attacked mercilessly again.

The emotions that filled her eyes were almost too much for me. I had the desire to give up then and there, just so I could go and comfort her.

"I have changed." I tell her, before blocking another onslaught of her attacks. We hear a bang, and both turn to watch as the Avatar is struck by my sister's lightning. I whip my head around to watch as the water tribes girl rides a tidal wave(not mentioning that it knocked him down as well as his sister), catching the Avatar easily.

'How could she be so strong?' I wondered as Uncle and that flying bison arrived to help them escape. I was about to try to stop them, when I was stopped. I breathed a silent sigh as I watched them fly away; my own chance for happiness gone.


	2. First Kiss

**Hikaru**: Ok, I'm apparently really bored tonight, since I don't have school. Here's the second drabble. Please read and review if you want to.

**Sokka:** Hikaru doesn't own Avatar or anything related to it. However, she does own this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: First Kiss

Katara sighed in pleasure, the water gently flowing with her hand as she bended it into a sphere, watching as it seemed to change colors in the dim moonlight. She was so transfixed, she didn't see someone come up behind her.

"Katara..." A voice whispered, causing her to jump in surprise, sending the ball of water flying at the person's face.

Gasping when she realized who it was, she let out a soft giggle. "Oh, I'm so sorry... That was an accident." She flinched at the angry face he was giving her, moving a little closer to him. "Are you alright Zuko?"

Shrugging, the banished prince gave her a bored look. "Yeah, whatever."

"Oh, don't be like that. God Zuko, just give me a straight answer for once in your life, why don't you."

"Katara..." Zuko started, only to be cut off, as the water woman was in the middle of a rant.

Waving her hands in front of her face, Katara began to pace in front of him. "Really Zuko. Just because you're a prince doesn't mean you're better than everyone." She continued to rattle on about how he should be more respectful to the feelings of others, and stuff like that.

Getting fed up with her rant, the boy shot his hand out to grab her wrist, pulling her to him. Looking down at her, gold eyes met blue. "Katara, I have to say it now. I...I love you..."

"I...you...love me?" She asked, dumbfounded.

His cheeks reddening, Zuko nodded. "Yeah...I do."

Katara blushed as well, lowering her gaze before raising it, a small smile playing with her lips. "Zuko... I love you too..." She whispered, reaching up on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his.

Startled at first, but quickly recovering, Zuko returned the kiss, pulling her closer to him as he deepened it. This was a night that neither would ever forget.

Sokka had gotten lonesome, since Toph and Aang had gone off to train, so he had come looking for his sister. When he saw the two kiss, his mouth dropped open, before he flushed in anger. "Hey, don't touch my sister jerk!" As he tried to rush toward them, he caught his foot on a root and went crashing to the ground.

The couple stared at him briefly before both started to laugh, smiling softly at each other.


End file.
